To the Time of the Marauders
by GravityOnEarth
Summary: Next Generation / Next Gen / Next-Gen / Nextgen go to the Marauders Era, all because of Edward Cullen. Wait. WHAT! This isn't a crossover, It's actually Al's fault. But don't tell him I said that. READ and REVIEW! I dare you. TimeTravel / Time Travel fic!
1. Preface to Potions

**Ello Readers! This is my Harry Potter fic! Written for the "Original Time Travel Story" Challenge on the Harry Potter Challenges Forum. This'll probably be only… ten chapters? IDK. I know that my other story, Flying in London, will take much, much longer. ;) Marauders and Company are in Fifth Year, a term before Severus calls Lily the "M" word. *tear* Next gen is in various years, Lily in third, Albus and Scorpius in fourth, James in fifth year, and Teddy is twenty-two years old, graduated, and still dating Victoire *awwz*... popping the question sometime soon… hopefully. zOMG. Typing this when there's a storm out. Well, the thunder's shaking my house and I can see the lightning. But there is no rain above my home. But it's still scary. AND MY DAD'S IN THE HOSPITAL. :(**

* * *

Lily Evans (well, she's Evans, at the time, so that's her name, to avoid confusion with Lily Luna Potter from the FUTURE) POV:

Today, I, Lily Evans, will have to go through another day of torture... in the form of James Potter.

"HEY! Lily! Go ou—"

"No," I said, immediately, in fear it might be Potter. James Potter, that is. The one-and-only, gets-on-my-nerves Potter. Ugh. I turned around…

"Uh. I was going to ask if you wanted to go outside later, you know. It's sunny," Severus rambled. Oh crap.

"Sorry, Sev! I thought you were Potter asking me out," I said pathetically. Sigh.

"Understandable. I would say no instantly, too," He joked. We both laughed. We were going to our Potions class. It was a class we had together, and we were at the top of it. As we walked down the hall, there were five people. Who were they? Two of them looked like Potter (ugh) but one had green eyes, and the other didn't have glasses, one was a red-haired girl, with almond eyes like mine. Except her eyes were brown. There was a striking boy with neon-turquoise hair, and it looked _natural._ The last was a Malfoy. How did I know? Well, he had the same cold grey eyes, and the same white-blond hair. It was always creepy. But, wasn't Lucius an only child? Huh. They were ALL in Gryffindor robes, except for the turquoise haired one, who was much too old for a student.

"Lily, do you know those Gryffindors?" Severus asked.

"No," I replied curtly. I walked towards them slowly, but Sev held me back.

"Come on, Lily, we'll be late for class," He reasoned.

"It's OKAY, Sev! They're just— gone," I said, turning my head. They were gone. And the girl screamed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, AL?" She screamed. I walked towards Potions with Severus, straining my ears to hear more of the newcomers.

"Oh SHUT UP, LILY!" One of the boys, probably Al, said. Wait. Lily? It wasn't an uncommon name, but… red-headed with almond-shaped eyes like mine? They were all bickering. I nitpicked a few words. Dumbledore, stupid, Snape, and redhead. Well, Snape was Sev, Dumbledore was Dumbledore, and I was the redhead. Who was stupid? (I can name a few people, but they probably didn't know them) Severus and I started to run towards the class. We made it just in time. But those people in the hall. Who were they? It rang in my mind throughout the day.

* * *

**So this is more of a preface than a chapter. But I'm still calling it a chapter. (inyourfacemoment) LOLz. The lightning was pretty, earlier. Storm's passed. In fact, I wrote this chapter in two different days. Please forgive me for making Scorpius a Gryffindor. I always imagine him a bit like Sirius, except less… rash? I think it would help him with Ron (as a Malfoy hater but a Gryffindor lover) and Rose (who he likes but is told to stay away from him) I also like Al as a Gryffindor too. I mean, it's what he wanted, right? Again, I must apologize for ranting at all. For anyone who wants to rant against me, just PM me, and I'd love to discuss.  
**


	2. The Chapter In Which We Meet The Potters

**Hi! This is in Albus' Point of View. This is basically the first chapter, but you know it wasn't. Does that make sense? I love you all. Seriously. 21 people from the U.S., 2 from the U.K., 1 from Mexico, 1 from South Africa, 1 person from India, 1 person from Germany, 1 from Thailand, and 1 from Jordan! And only one reviewer! Shout-out to my first HP reviewer, . Victoire will be in this, but I won't have her time travel.**

Today was the first day of school. We were going to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and everyone came to see us off.

"Ooh! Look at our dearest Lilykins, reading a book on her _way_ to the train. How Lily-ish of her," James said, dramatically. Or sarcastically, depending on your point of view. See, James, was the Quidditch buff, I loved DADA, and Lily was the one who consumed high quantities of books by the hour. But don't let that fool you. She's pretty feral when she wants to be. She plays beater on the Gryffindor team. She's lithe, but her arms can pack a pretty big punch. Merlin, they hurt.

"Shut your mouth, James. Like you don't rant on and on about Quidditch season when it hasn't even started," Lily retorted sticking her tongue out. We met up with our cousins and friends near the barrier. I saw Scorpius, my best friend, hopelessly in love with my cousin, Rose. But he won't try, because Uncle Ron won't get over the Malfoys' evil deeds in the past. And here's the real zinger: Rose is completely blunt. She could tell when Scorp stole her chocolate frog when she wasn't looking, and she could tell that Scorpius was telling the truth when he told her that neon lime green wasn't her color. But she didn't know that he was attempting to flirt. Well, that was my point of view. Said cousin (, Rose,) and her brother, Hugo, were following us to the train. We had crossed the barrier already.

"So, Lily, what are you reading?" I asked her, as we waited for the train. We were early. She muttered something unintelligible. All I knew was that for the most part, it was black.

"What?" I asked her again, hoping she would speak up.

"You don't need to know," she replied. I shook my head and lifted the book.

"You're reading _Twilight_? That muggle book about the vampire? Oh, this is good. Why would Lily Luna, Beloved Austen and Verne Reader, Fantastical Word Consumer, be reading a Young-Adult Vampire Romance Novel?" I laughed.

"Someone _gave _it to me," Lily replied.

"Who gave what?" Teddy said. Wait. Teddy was here? Teddy, our twenty-two year old godbrother asked.

"Teddy! You came to see us off?" Lily said, putting down her paperback copy of _Twilight_ face down on a bench.

"Uh, kind of… you see, I'll see you soon. On Hogsmeade days! See, Victoire and I are working at the joke shop. So, if you come on the weekends, you can see us more often!" Teddy said with a smirk. James was chatting with his friends when he locked eyes on me. Then he saw Teddy hugging Lily. He knew it was Teddy, because who else would have natural-looking turquoise hair? (He blushes through his hair too. A bright rosy pink. It's more obvious than a regular blush.) James looked like he was telling his friends to stay where they were, and put his forefinger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes. Like a mountain lion, James pounced on Teddy when he let go of Lily, and was actually shocked. Ha!

"Got ya that time, Ted! Ha! Tackled you to the ground, nearly! You were pretty hunched," James prided. Of course, James inherited a small amount of arrogance from our grandfather, James. All three of us, even Lily, rolled our eyes.

"Whatever. Hey James, Vic and I are working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! See us on Hogsmeade weekends, alright?" Teddy informed.

"Oh, Teddy, how I envy thee. We are in school, listening to Professor Flitwick talk about charms, and you work in a joke shop, selling the best prank toys in the WIZARDING WORLD," James sighed dramatically. Drama Queen. The train chimed, and it was time to board the train. Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came to say goodbye to us, and we, Rose, Hugo, Me, Lily, James, and Scorpius boarded the train. Wait, Ted was coming on the train with us?

"Look, if you guys are asking why I'm coming with you onto the train, last week I asked the conductor and the professors if I could board the train with you, you know, to see you. Since Vi and I were working at WWW, they let me! I just need to work with Hagrid as a gamekeeper's assistant sometimes, but I'm not complaining," he said. So we got to see Teddy on Hogsmeade days, and while visiting Hagrid for classes and visits? This _rocked._ Lily smiled, while reading her book, paused, and hugged Teddy as we took a compartment. Seven people in a compartment… was that smart? Whatever. Lily was curled in the corner reading her _Twilight _book, and I was next to her and Scorpius. Teddy was across from her, James sat next to Ted, and Hugo was next to James. Rose was across from Scorp. We were all Gryffindors (or former Gryffindor, in Teddy's case), except for Hugo, who was a proud Hufflepuff. Rose said she was close to being a Ravenclaw, but, like I did, she wanted desperately to be a Gryffindor. Scorpius too. He was going to be a Slytherin, but he never really liked the way his parents treated muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods, and even though almost none of the Slytherins were prejudiced like in our parents' eras, he didn't want to be in a place where they accepted injustice previously. About halfway through the train ride, the girls kicked us out so they could change into their robes. When they were done, they escorted themselves out of the compartment and we changed. We all went back in, (Teddy remained in his same clothes,) and chatted. But Lily was reading and fantasizing about Edward Cullen. The muggle author of that book was very, very wrong about werewolves and vampires. More towards werewolves. Transformation was a painful thing, not something you could control. Teddy's dad was a werewolf. He hated it, or so dad says. When the train stopped, we all got off, and Teddy stood near Hagrid, and we came to Hogwarts. I smirked at the first years. They were all in awe of the Great Hall. It was beautiful, with candles hovering above the house tables. Red cinnamon-smelling ones were above ours, vanilla-yellow ones above the Hufflepuff table, lavender-blue ones above Ravenclaw, and either a minty or an apple-green assortment of candles above the Slytherins' table. We sat at our tables, sang the Hogwarts song, and listened to the Sorting. We gained eleven new Gryffindors, six girls, five boys. We went to our dorms, following the prefects, who were leading the first-years.

"So, Scor, how are you?" I asked him.

"Tired," Scorpius replied.

"I'm quite the opposite. I'm glad to be here back at Hogwarts," I said. "I'm going to go to bed anyway though,"

"Night," he said, and he shut the curtains on his four-poster bed. I fell asleep.


	3. Al's Erratic Behavior

**SHOUTOUT TO INKANDREALITY. BECAUSE SHE'S SEEN BOTH MY STORIES. AND SHE'S (in reality) MY BEST FRAY-END! I realized something: I DIDN'T DO A DISCLAIMER! This is the only one I'll do for this story, because there's no need to repeat it: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL CHARACTERS, PLACES, AND MAIN HISTORICAL PLOT ARE THE OWNINGS OF J.K. ROWLING, ALL AFFILIATIONS ARE NOT MINE. THE ONLY THINGS I, GRAVITYONEARTH, OWN, ARE THE PLOTLINE, HUMOR, AND CERTAIN DECISIONS THE NEXT GENERATION (AND LATER MARAUDERS) MAKE, AND SLIGHT OCs... I ALSO DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, AND ITS CHARACTERS, BELLA SWAN, EDWARD CULLEN, AND JACOB BLACK, WHICH IS READ BY LILY L. POTTER, AND IS FAIRLY A TRIBUTE TO THE BOOK. THE OTHER BOOK, TWILIGHT, IS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. Ah. Now on to the story.**

**Lily Luna Potter's Point of View:**

We're back at Hogwarts! Our home away from home, beloved school, and best freaking place ever. James would go back to playing Quidditch, rather than obsessing over it and complaining to me and Al about not playing with his friends. I almost rolled my eyes right then. Al would continue to be the top in his DADA class. I would fail miserably at Transfiguration, but excel in Potions and Charms. Dad said that I got that from Grandmother Lily. My namesake, you know. If only I could meet her. See, she died when dad was a baby. On the subject of Potions class, I was headed that way. I walked with my friends in the dungeon-like room, and started to work. I loved the possibilities you had when you were brewing. And the different smells and textures of the ingredients. When you put them all together, either stirring, or pouring or… or… wow.

"LILY! Be my partner!" one of the guys in my year asked. They knew I was a basic _prodigy_, knowing I come from people terrible and sometimes (rarely) decent potion makers. But instead of accepting, I just sat in my seat next to one of my friends, listened to the teacher, and worked on the potion discussed today. When class was over, I bumped into Al, who was heading to whatever class he was going to. Should I be the one to keep score over his classes? I didn't know where he was going! So don't ask. I had a free period right now. I didn't like Arithmancy. Numbers aren't my thing. My elective classes I chose were Care of Magical Creatures and Runes class. Divination is stupid, because there's no point! The future can shift at any time, and then different outcomes come. Plus, even though Professor Trelawney's retired, the new teacher is really odd, even odder. She has really, really, really curly brown hair, and it's a mess, and she's Greek, and _claims_ she's an Oracle, and she's CRAZY! You know, INSANE. Like, "Should Be Put in a Mental Institution" crazy. But her prophesies are true. But rare. Very rare. I didn't want to do Muggle Studies, either. Scorpius took it, just to anger his dad. But they're on good terms now. Because of Astoria (Mrs. Malfoy said I could call her that) becoming really good friends with Mum and Aunt Hermione. I didn't do Muggle Studies because our, er, "cousins" (we call them cousins, but they're actually Dad's cousin's kids… so they're second cousins?) are muggles. We visit them once a month. They're not as spoiled as Uncle Dudley was, (according to Mum and Dad's stories) but they're pretty close… Uncle and Dad settled on good terms sometime in Dad's sixth or fifth or seventh year? I dunno.

"Lily! What class are you going to?" Al said as he bumped into me.

"I've got a free period. You know, I'm going with my friend to study in the dorms. Why?" I replied.

"Cause' I've got a free period too. Wanna head to Hagrid's with me?"

"**That's** a first. What the—what are you doing!" He yanked my arm, leaving me one arm to carry my books in my potions cauldron.

"I found something. It's really, really, really important. It was in Hagrid's Hut. We need to go. NOW. We need to bring Ted and James. Come ON!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Lily!" Scorpius said cheerily, while waving. Uh yeah.

"And HOW will you explain this rash notion to the professors?" I said ignoring the Malfoy.

"It's okay. I told Professor Longbottom!" Pfft. Like that would excuse his behavior. I was still mad at him for him MOCKING Twilight. It wasn't that bad… but I still love my classics better.

"Whatever, let's just find the others and find out what you're doing," I said carelessly. We ran outside towards Hagrid's Hut, passing James's and picking him up (Al explained to Professor Flitwick while I pinched the edge of his robe), and we,(Scorpius, Al, James, and I), went to Hagrid's Hut to meet Teddy. When we reached the threshold, Hagrid was coming back from a class. Teddy was standing next to him, holding a crate… full of BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS! Teddy's really BRAVE. So the four of us; me, James, Scorp, and Al; all talked to Teddy inside the hut. Well, Albus was searching for something… I swear I could see him flit by really quickly… like a vampire… eh he.

"FOUND IT!" Albus said. He was holding a glass vase. It was kind-of sea-green, I guess. Then he smashed it on the floor. Like a portkey, I felt a tugging sensation, only it was much stronger than the portkeys that Mum and Dad use. All five of us fell on top of each other in one of the Hogwarts corridors. And a redhead and a greasy-haired person walked by staring. I met eyes with the redhead for a second, wondering why she looked so familiar. Then I realized who they were. I realized WHERE we were. We all stood up, I yanked Albus's shoulder, and we all ran away from the redhead and Mr. Greasy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, AL!" I screamed at him, HOPING the couple didn't hear that. "YOU PUT US ALL IN DANGER! Did you see that REDHEAD! That was our freaking grandmother! And the person who was next to her was BLOODY SNAPE! Do you REALIZE how STUPID you are! Why did you even bring us here!" I yelled and whispered at times.

"Oh, SHUT UP, LILY!" James yelled. "AND YOU!" he turned to Albus. "What did YOU do?"

Albus's eyes kind of blinked rapidly, and his eyes widened. And he acted as if nothing ever happened.

"Oh, hey guys! Why are you all looking at me like that?" Al said, confused. I mean, he was genuinely confused… I tugged at James's robe.

"James, what are we going to do? Should we tell the headmaster? Dumbledore, right? I mean, I've always wanted to meet him and stuff and… sorry getting off track. Albus acted odd… OH….. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I said, unlike myself. I'm usually the leader. I don't panic. James and Al are usually the ones who are inappropriate and loud and immature. Now I'm whining like a baby, because our mum and dad aren't with us. Scratch that. They haven't been born. OR even considered. (You know how Grandma Lily was. NO, Lily was always the same. James had the growing up to do)

"Yeah. We're going to tell the big, great, Headmaster Dumbledore," James said, "and we CAN NOT tell anyone. Except professors. That's the exception,"

And JUST like that, we were headed towards Dumbledore's office, avoiding the glares of past Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors.


	4. The Smiths Meet Dumbledore

**My friend Inky gave me a suggestion a while back. I probably will do it. In a few chapters. ;D And sorry for not updating. But there were new comments. I loved it. And THANK YOU. **

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER's POV:**

Oh Godric. Merlin. Dumbledore. The latter of the three, Dumbledore, was the person we would see. We (Me, Lily, Al, Scorp, and Ted) were going to see Dumbledore. Right then, I was freaking out… massively. On my way there, we bumped into someone. Well, more like… Lily bumped into someone. She wasn't looking where she was going. Avoiding glances.

"Oh! Er… hello?" Lily said.

"Um… yes? I don't think I've seen you here before…" The person said, squinting and furrowing his eyebrows. He had scars. On his face and arms. "The name's Remus. Remus Lupin."

And then, Teddy, who was carrying, actually, kinda dragging, Al, who was passed out, dropped him and stared. Well, it was his dad… what do you expect?

"OI! MOONY! MOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Moonymoonymoonymoonymooooooo ony! Prongs went out to stare at LILY. He's probably in the classroom right now. Wormtail toooooo," A voice echoed… I guess that's Sirius…

"Hey, Moony," He said as he slung an arm over Remus's shoulder, "Who're your friends?" He glanced at my sister first… yuck. I rolled my eyes. So did Remus.

"Um… I actually don't know them…" Remus said. I wanted to say _"But we know you,"_ but I couldn't. Then everything snapped into perspective.

"Yeah… UH, we need to get to Professor Dumbledore's office. It's an emergency. Do you know the password?" Stupid question. Course they would. They were part of the Marauders. As Lilykins would say, "insert mental facepalm". But I needed to pretend I didn't know them. And that kinda hurt.

"Hmm… oh! Yes. It's that time of year again! My favorite. The password's 'Chocolate Frogs' this time. Dumbledore's got a fetish for sweets. Always some type of candy," Said Sirius. "Oh. And my name's Sirius Black."

"Well thanks, Sirius. We'll be on our way," Lily said.

"Sirius! We're going to be late for class!" Remus said, wide-eyed. And they sprinted away. Really quickly. We all went to the Headmaster's office, knocked, said the password and from his half-mooned glasses, he looked up at us.

"Hello! Who are you? I know my students like the spots on the back of my hand. You don't cross my mind, dears," Dumbledore said.

"Umm. Professor? We're from the future…" Scorpius said. Again, I forgot he was here. He's been so quiet…

"Okay… and what should I do about that? Who are you first of all?" Dumbledore inquired.

I started. "James Sirius Potter. Grandson of the James Potter currently in Fifth year here… I think," Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"And… the 'Sirius' part of your name? After Sirius Black in the same year as your grandfather?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"Lily Luna Potter. Lily for the Lily in the same grade. As our grandfather. She's our grandmum," Lily said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he smirked.

"And Luna for?"

"A friend of our dad's," I answered for her.

"And who are you?"

"Erm… Teddy. Well, Theodore. But I like Teddy better. Teddy Tonks Lupin. Teddy Lupin, er… sir," Teddy said.

"Oh! A Lupin! Are you…" What was Dumbledore implying? Oh! Oh. No.

"No sir. Mum was a metamorphagi. I got her genes," Teddy said with a smile and a wink.

"Good. Good. Tonks? As in… Ted Tonks?"

"Yes sir. He's my grandfather and my namesake," Teddy answered.

"Who's your grandmother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Andromeda Black. They had a daughter, who was my mum. She's way younger than my dad, but they were still in love," Teddy said, misty eyed.

"And you? You look like a Malfoy,"

"That's cause' I am, sir," Replied Scorpius. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Despite my HUGE family line of Slytherins, I am a proud Gryffindor."

"Like Sirius Black," Muttered Dumbledore.

"Yes, except Sirius's parents were less understanding. My dad was furious. I would be just like Sirius Black if my mum weren't so compassionate and understanding. My mum actually told me that she would have been a Hufflepuff if she didn't so desperately want to be a Slytherin. Long line of them too. She admitted that she was scared to be who she wanted to be. I didn't want to be a Slytherin. Anywhere but there. And the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor,"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Um. Guess that leaves me… Err… Albus. Albus Severus Potter. After two of the best headmasters of Hogwarts. People call me Al. Most of the time. Sometimes people call me Asp. For my intials,"

With a glimmer in his eyes, Dumbledore smiled. "I'm honored to be your namesake. And Severus? Severus Snape? Your grandfather has never been on good terms with Severus. Ever. It disappoints me. Oh dear! You have Lily Evans's eyes!"

"Er. Yeah. Only one of us three. Dad got grandmum's eyes," Al said.

"Ah. Yes. Beautiful eyes. And how, if I may ask, did you get here?"

"Al went all crazy, all hypnotized, and smashed a sea green vase on the floor. It was like a portkey. Only a lot more… intense," Lily supplied, before I could reply.

"I know this vase. The only way to get back to your own time is to repair the vase. Seamlessly. So well, that it's impossible to find a single crack,"

"Well, how do we put it together then?" Teddy asked.

"A potion. Very hard to make. Nearly 3 months to make, but you will remain back where you were EXACTLY ten seconds from when you last cracked it," Dumbledore said. "I'm positive. This potion is like muggle super-glue. But ten times sticker."

"So we have to stay here? For a little while? And who's going to make the potion?" Al asked.

"I will. Me, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. We're some of the best potion makers. I know I'm best in my year. Quite frankly, I'm probably the best in the entire honors class. And I know that Snape and Lily're top-notch too," Lily said.

"Ah. You must have aliases. You can't have them finding out about you. Might give them a good scare, and it will damage the timeline. I'll give you all similar names. Albus, you'll be Albert, Lily, you'll be Lillian, and James, you can be John. You three are the Smiths. Teddy, you will still be Teddy. Theodore is a common enough name. Your surname shall be Johnson. Scorpius. Your new name will be… I don't know… Scott… Scott Williams. Because, quite frankly, there's not many names that sound like Scorpius. For the new Smiths, your cover story is that you all meant to come to Hogwarts, but you were away, traveling in the Americas with your parents. Your parents were all friends throughout school… except Mrs. Smith. She'll be American. She went to the Salem Institute for Young Witches. Everyone else can be English," Dumbledore stated. Hmm. John Smith. Whatever.

"What about our accents?" Al asked. He's been the strategic thinker of the family. Me, Mum, and Dad are kinda irrational. We trust our hearts. Delve into the adventure without a clear mind. Lils just goes with the flow… y'know. Just… accepts what comes to her. Well, at least I think so.

"Well. Hmm," Dumbledore wisely stroked his beard. "Let's make this fairly simple. Just keep your accents…"

"Al'right," he replied.

"WELL THEN!" Dumbledore yelled, and stood up with a single clap, "I guess we have to have you enrolled!"

"What about me?" Teddy asked.

"Oh. All right, well then, you could be our substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Our newest professor took a rather nasty spin… he was quite mad… suicidal even. Had the students practice hexes on him," Dumbledore shook his head.

"All right. I'll do it. I was pretty good in DADA. I just… needa reread some textbooks," Ted replied.

"Griffindors, you'll be introduced at dinner," Dumbledore said with a grin.

And so, we, Pott – I mean Smiths, went with our friends Teddy and Scor – sorry – _Scott _went to the dining hall… and waited. And it seemed forever. How will I last three months?

**So I haven't updated in a while. I've gotten a few reviews in both my stories… Thank you very much. And I feel like crap. I'm sick. Literally. But I can type now cuz my parents are out with my brother. Eh he. Thanks! **

**~GravityOnEarth**


	5. Introductions

**HI! I'm back! Thanks for reading, you readers. :D Now without further ado, I give you… the 6****th**** chapter. **

**Lily Evans's POV:**

I was starving. I swear to God, was famished. And tired. Wanna know why? Well, for starters, I thought my best friend was JAMES FREAKING POTTER (the bane of my existence). Then these five STRANGERS probably know who we are. I don't know how, I don't know WHY, but they do. Stalker much? And finally, there was the Potter nag. Y'know, the one where he says, "EVANS, GO OUT WITH ME!" But you know what? WHY DOESN'T HE GIVE IT A REST. I swear. Everyone knows, that I'll go out with him when hell freezes over. I don't even know why he wants ME. Why ME? He could get anyone at all, what with his excessive flirting, and his supposed "bad boy" style (which I'd never fall for), but seriously? Me? He's definitely going to be one of those people who litter, and fail every class (except for transfiguration, which I've got to admit, he's pretty damn good at), and be a straight "A" or "P" student, not an "O". Ha.

A few minutes later, we all went to eat in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had something important to say… but then, as my eye drifted to the corner of the Gryffindor table, I saw _them._ The five. The Malfoy-who-probably-wasn't-a-Malfoy, Neon Hair, my twin, and the two Pottergangers.

"Welcome all! You may be wondering why I am making this quite odd remark. You see, we have four late students. Well, actually, they'll be here indefinitely," said Dumbledore. I swear. That man is… crazy. Mad. Bonkers. But what about Turquoise Turkey? "Mr. Johnson here," said Dumbledore placing a hand on the neon-haired one's shoulders, "will be a sort of… replacement… to your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Alright then. I heard murmurs amongst the crowd. Most of the Gryffindors were excited. I mean… seriously. Neon hair is cool. Very cool. DADA is cool too.

"Introductions! Ah yes! Now go ahead… tell them who you are," Dumbledore said, shoving the children into a metaphorical spotlight.

**Lily Luna's POV: **

Really Dumbledore? Really? Why me first? Oh Godric. Snape and Lily are LOOKING AT ME. SNAPE AND LILY! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! The panic attack has started.

"Erm, hello! I'm Lily – Lilian… Lilian Smith. I used to go to Salem Academy in the Americas," I started. Godric, I'm a laughing stock. People are snickering. I can hear them. I just want to die. "I was sort of the equivalent of a Gryffindor, see we called them Lionhearts **(Authors Note: I really am just making all this Salem Academy stuff as I go along…)** back home, so Dumbledore decided I'm gonna go with you guys! So hi!" I pathetically waved to the Gryffindor table.

**Albus Severus's POV:**

Great job, Lily! (That was sarcasm.) My turn to tell them who I'm not.

"Ello, all. I'm Albert Smith. Call me Al. I'm Lilian's brother. I'm the middle child. Since Salem Academy was an all-girls, witching school, I was homeschooled. So… yeah. I was with Dumbledore, and he took out the Sorting Hat. I'm a Gryffindor! Yay!" I said, trying to remain positive, despite the fact that I'm going to be stuck here for a while.

**James Sirius's POV: **

Ooohhkay. Why did Al and Lils make it seem so hard? Was it that difficult to lie? I mean really. Sure, we're looking at people here who are now mostly dead… but… never mind. I'm going to be stuck here. So _I_ want to make a good impression.

"Hullo everyone! I'm John. I don't want any stupid nicknames that people can snicker at like 'Johnny' or 'John Smith Like Those People Who Don't Have a Name and are Injured' or 'Foo-foo Cuddlykins' or something like that. Just John. Eldest of the three Smiths, I am also the most fun. Al here, is quite the pessimist, and Lils has got her face in a book all the time," Lily stuck her tongue out at me. "Love you too Lilian. Anyways, I am a GRYFFINDOR! Swear to Godric, my dad was a Gryffindor before he moved to the States. OI GRYFFINDORS! IS IT TOO LATE TO JOIN THE QUIDDITCH TEAM? Yes, I am a quidditch buff. Yup. In fact, my dad was a seeker. And we have this HUGE field out back in our old home, I swear it was awesome. Once-" I was interrupted by Al's hand cupped over my mouth.

"Dumbledore asked us to introduce ourselves. Not give our life story," Al said. Al took his hand off my face.

"See," I said, jerking my thumb at Al, "pessimist." How was that for an intro? I smirked and stood next to Lilykins, who was rolling her eyes.

**Scorpius's POV: **

How do I do this? Whatever. Have I really thought this through? Yes. Okay. Here goes.

"Hello. I'm Scott Williams. Best friend to Albert. We all grew up together. So… Yeah. I got sorted also… I'm in… Slytherin," I said. I knew there would be some talk. I didn't think this through. Godric and Salazar I really messed up this time.

**Back to Albus Severus's POV:**

OH MY GOD SCORP WHAT DID YOU DO? Why? Why would you want to be in Slytherin NOW, Instead of in the future, where there's equality, and fairness? Does he just want to hang out with Snape? Oh my Godric. That's it. He'll get Snape to help us. That or he wants to become an evil person. The latter is unlikely. If Snape's his reason I'm fine. I guess. That smart little –

**Teddy's POV:**

There wasn't much to say. But Scorp made his choice. Now to introduce myself.

"Hello! I'm going to be your new DADA professor. My name is Theodore Johnson. Call me Mr. Johnson. Or Professor. Or Professor Johnson. I will attempt to make DADA more fun than it already is," I said.

"WELL THEN! Gryffindors, and Slytherin, go to your house tables. Professor Johnson, sit with us," Dumbledore said. I sat next to McGonagall, who retired in my 5th year at Hogwarts. So… yeah. Al and Scorp are broken off, Lily is all awkward, James is definitely going to be a temporary marauder, and I think my hair just turned neon green.


	6. Change

**I don't even know what chapter that we're on. But I feel stressed, so I'll just write fanfic now…. Happy Thanksgiving all! Here's a present. **

**James Sirius's POV:**

It had been a week since our little introduction to society. I fear that I'll get too attached to the Marauders… see, I had made friends with them. There was Moony, Teddy's dad, and he was cool. Quiet and conserved, but still cool. And Prongs, who was our Granddad, was awesome. I swear. He's a bit cocky and full of himself, but still… really awesome. And then there was Sirius, or Padfoot, who was a bit… like an irrational Scorpius. But the one who lived above and beyond my expectations was Pettigrew. Wormtail. Whatever. Who cares? He is just… amazing. He's funny and makes his own jokes, but he listens to me. He's surprisingly loyal. It's shameful that his fear would lead up to my grandparents' death. So they've let me into their little group. And I'm thankful. I see Lily talking to… Lily… as in Lily Evans, and a girl named Alice. I'm fifty-percent sure that "Alice" is Professor Longbottom's mum… Scorpius has been trying to get to know Snape. Al doesn't really know where to go. He's trying to stick with Scorpius, pairing with him in his Potions class, but it's kind of hard, with all the mean and snarky Slytherins telling Al to stop badgering Scorp, and stick with the Gryffindors. Bet that sucks. I think Al and Lily Evans (from now on, Guess I'll call grandmum "Evans", like granddad does) could become great friends. They both have Slytherin friends that are hanging out with the wrong crowd. They could have some weird unknown family bond thingy-ma-whoozit. I have no idea.

"Oi Al!" I whispered towards him. I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, with the rest of the Marauders. Al was sitting with Lily and… Evans. And Snape. And Scorp. That little clique could work. Told ya so.

Al looked side to side, only to meet eyes with mine. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, and excused himself from the table. "What the hell do you want, John?" He said. Oh yeah. He's good about not breaking character. Sometimes I turn around when someone calls James's name.

"Are you and our little sister done with your bonding with Snape and Evans?" I said that snootily. Why'd I do that? I don't know.

"You know, _John_, you don't have to act that way. And LILY and SEVERUS are fine. We're all good. I swear. When we get back home, you're going to be different. The marauders will change you. I dunno for the better or for the worse. But I can feel it. You will change," Al said. Pfft. What? That's preposterous. Insane, mad, horrifyingly crazy. Since when was he interested in divination? I rolled my eyes.

"And yes. Everyone is getting along swimmingly. I think we may be able to start the potion really soon," Al continued. Good that's good. But those first words are going to haunt me. I know I'll change. And I agree with my brother. I can feel myself changing too. But not for the worse. Right?

**Camel spit and fezzes. I feel like I could have done better. I'm really stuck on this plot. I'm actually making it up as I go. I have little details that are important in the story… like now. James needs to know that he'll change. That the Marauders have that effect on people.**


	7. Ready to Begin

**Hi. I feel bad for putting my other story on hiatus. ;A; So this could be my comfort writing. I apologize for the probability of it being a craptastic chapter. Continue reading.**

* * *

**Lily Luna's POV:**

I knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Lily Luna! What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I feel like we should start the potion. I think Al and I have been fairly acquainted with Severus Snape and Lily Evans. And I'm sure James has befriended the Marauders. I don't know how Scorp is doing. It's hard to keep track. And everyone loves Teddy. People are calling him one of the youngest and the best DADA professors ever," I report, smiling. "So can we start the potion? And how? Because I haven't the slightest idea how to brew it. And how are we going to get Lily and Severus to help us without telling them who we are?"

"Oh. Yes. I'd forgotten about that. You must tell them. It's your choice to tell the Marauders. But I find Lily and Severus to be reliable and trustworthy. Severus especially," Dumbledore said.

"But Severus likes Lily… and you know how he hates James… and I don't want to hurt his feelings. And won't it damage the timeline? Didn't you say that?" I said. I care about Snape. And I don't want to damage their friendship. Or scare him off. We need his help. "Oh. We also need the… recipe to make that potion."

He handed me a book.

"Page 394. That's the page." He says. "And you will be treading on thin ice… wearing cleats. That's a fair metaphor to your problem. That's how delicate you must be when telling them. Make sure you only tell them who you are. What they mean in your life. Try to avoid telling them how they die. I trust you Lily. And your brothers," he said staring at me.

"Can't you brew a potion to make them forget? Do have a forgetfulness potion that'll last decades?" I asked. There had to be something.

"Unless you'd like to wait another three months here, I don't think you can brew potions that will last decades," He said with sympathy.

No thanks. No thank you. I guess we just have to tell them. And then they'd remember. Sigh. But you know what? I don't hate it here. I think I could do another three months… so that's nine months. Nine freaking months without my other friends. I've got Snape and Lily, I guess. Alice is nice. I'm going to try to talk with the marauders. Wait. Aren't they in second term? That means we'd have to meet during break. Summer break. OH MY GOD. THIS WILL TAKE NEARLY A YEAR.

"I guess we have no choice, am I right?" I laughed cynically. Sarcastically. "Can't have them remember their grandchildren."

"Yes, yes. I suppose," Dumbledore replies. I think Dumbledore is a good mentor. A great friend. I wish he was our Headmaster. Not that I don't like Professor Longbottom… I just like Dumbledore. He's kind. And understanding. Professor Longbottom's awkward in talking to us. Dunno why.

During dinner, I sat in the middle of Lily and Al. I tap Al's shoulder.

"Al? I need to tell you something. We're ready. To make the potion. But we have to tell them. It's all of our choices to tell the Marauders. Can we see if we could get us four – me, you, Severus, and Lily, – to meet in Teddy's classroom?" I ask.

"How about we just get Teddy to have all of us meet during dinner tomorrow? He's a professor here. He can get us all to come here. And by all of us, I mean not the Marauders. Not Sev or Lily. Just us. From the next generation. Ted, me, you, Scott, and James. We should meet before this happens. Alright?" he said. "Then we can get them."

I nod. Okay.

"Oh yeah. Al?" he nodded in reply.

"Yes?" he answers.

"We have to stay here for another three months… need to brew another potion to make them forget us and what we're going to tell them… can't damage the time-space continuum… and all that," I laugh nervously.

"WHAT!?" he almost yells.

"Is everything alright?" Lily (not me) asks.

"Yeah, Lily. Just… family problems," he says staring at me.

"Can't you brew two potions at the same time?" he asks.

"Oh yeah! Okay. Back to six months. How come I didn't think of that earlier?" I said, bashfully.

He rolled his eyes at me.

The next day, Teddy did bring us all together.

"So… what'd we need to talk about, Lils?" Teddy asks me. He's grading papers.

"Well, we're ready to make the potion! And we're making another potion. That's two potions. One'll take three months, the other'll take six. But I could make two at the same time. One is the obvious potion to get us back home. The other is a… forgetfulness potion. We have to tell Severus and Lily about us. I need their help with the potion. They can't remember. It's our option to tell the Marauders who we are. Should we vote?" I asked.

"I say yeah. We tell them. If we're going to tell Snape and Lily, might as well tell James, Sirius, and Remus," James says. "Plus I'm kinda tired of turning my head whenever someone says James. I need an explanation. Plus they're my mates. I've gotta tell them."

"I think I want to talk to my dad. I want him to know who I am," Teddy said sincerely, placing his quill down, and looking up at us.

"I honestly have no thought on the matter. But yeah. Kinda agree with James… for once," I smirked at Al's comment.

Scorpius nods. "Yeah. I vote to tell them."

"Okay. I think we should. All in favor?" I say.

"Yes,"

"Yeah,"

"Yup,"

"Definitely,"

"Okay. That's settled. Teddy? Can you have all of us in your classroom after dinner or lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'm not going to get Peter Pettigrew, right?" he said.

"Nah. Let's leave him out. We don't need him. All we would tell him is how he'd kill our grandparents and send Sirius to jail… We don't need him to be hurt. We have no relations to him otherwise," Al reasoned.

We all agreed. We'd all meet. And we'd all reveal who we were. Gulp. It's normal that I'm scared, right?

* * *

**End of chapter. Okay. Sorry. I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. FML. NOOOOOOO. Did anyone feel that this was a bit rushed? I don't know… Review! So… are you typing? You know… that review… in that box. Right down there. And people on their mobile devices should be typing right now… okay. I'll shut up. Good night. Or goodbye. Wherever you are.**

**PS: OMIGOSH IM SORRY FOR SWITCHING TENSES. ;A; forgive meeeee...**


	8. Teddy Johnson

**HI HI HI GUYS IM BACKKKK! I needed a break from fanfiction… tbh. :/ And I had nowhere to go with this story. AAAAAND I CREATED MORE STORIES, thus adding to my stress and writer's block. :O But you can read this now. And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Even though most of them were the "Is there more? Pls update" ones. But that's okay. I appreciate the time you put in to asking me "is there more". So here's my reply: THERE IS MORE! Saddest part: I can't remember the plot I had. :'(**

* * *

**Albus Severus's POV:**

Well then. I guess we're telling them. Oh Great Godric Gryffindor. How...? I mean... how have we gotten here? In this awkward position. You know what? I guess it _is_ my fault, the fact that I broke that vase. That beautiful, beautiful green vase. I dunno what got over me. Hell, I don't even _remember_ doing it – all I remember is that color.

But here we are.

Living in the era of our _grandparents._

_Breathing_ the same air as them.

"Well! We, Al and I, have decided to tell them," Lily said.

"Really? Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Teddy asked. "Have you guys gotten fully, like, aquainted with these people? They can't tell a _soul_ who we are."

"Yeah, Ted, I think we're sure. Lils and I are asking all of you if it's okay," I said.

"Well, I see no point in waiting. It's show time guys, and then we can make like birds, and get the flock out of here!" James said, jokingly, laughing at his own joke. Scorp rolled his eyes.

"I think it's okay. I think it's good, yeah. I mean, you know, I'm okay with it," Scorpius said, shrugging.

"Alright. It's decided then?" I said. Everyone nodded. "Teddy, call them in Saturday, alright?"

"Sure, Al," he said.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

**LILY EVANS'S POV:**

"Lily!"

I stopped walking. My grip tightened on my books.

"Yes, Professor Johnson?" I say, nervously. I have _not_ been studying this hard only to get in trouble. What did I do? "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, no!" he says. Thank _God._ I haven't worked this hard to get in trouble.

"Okay, sir… what is it?" I said.

"I need you to gather up these people, and have them meet me Saturday, noon-ish. Thank you Lily!" He said. He gives me a small parchment with his signature at the bottom. "You've got to show up as well, okay?"

"Yeah… yeah," I mutter.

_**To Whom It May Regard,**_

_**Please gather the following people:**_

_**James Potter.**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

_**Remus Lupin. **_

_**Severus Snape. **_

_**Lilian Smith.**_

_**Albert Smith.**_

_**John Smith.**_

_**Scott Williams.**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Teddy Johnson**_

So Professor Johnson went by Teddy? Whatever. James is probably going to tease me for inviting him to an assumed empty classroom. The pompous brat.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOKAY IM ENDING IT HERE SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND YOU SHOULD EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER SOOON LIKE SRSLY SOON. :D**


End file.
